Ichigo Uchiha? You're kidding right?
by angel-of-the-night475
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke find out that they have a littler sister and she didn't even know it either, well this is that happens in her P.O.V. please forgive me if its not good...
1. Chapter 1

Ok so like everyone else, i done own naruto, but i do own some of the characters

Ichigo Uchiha?

Ichigo strawberry

Mizuki beautiful moon

Uchiha paper fan

Akatsuki daybreak

I had the strangest weekend ever. When I got to school Monday Mizuki, my best friend and practily my little sister, was once again hyper as fuck. She was always like this and some times it drove me crazy.

"So how was your weekend? Ichigo? Did you and your BOYFRIEND hang out again like always? And what did you do?"

"Mizuki, why so you always ask so many damn question? And those are the hottest pants I've ever seen. Where did you get those from? Hot Topic? How much?" I ask her. She was wearing a skin tight black and red shirt that had the kanji for 'dragon' on it and on the back it had it in English. Her pants were black, baggy, and fit her around the waist perfectly and had numerous straps on them.

"Yes Hot Topic, $60, and because I just want to know if HE shows up so we can all kick his sorry ass again. Well? What did you?"

"Well I got this strange letter in the mail from some adoption place in…Japan…" I said as I took the letter and its envelope out of my backpack "it says that I'm not really who I am. And that my 'real' family is from Japan and that I have tow older brothers and are 24 and 19. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha…"

"What else?"

"Well, my parents were murdered when I was 6 months old and I was adopted into this family until I turn…16???"I was so pissed that my parents never told me about any of this "I'm going to kill them…well lets see what else it says, I didn't read it all the way through. Ummm, my real name is Ichigo, and well my oldest brother killed my family off…" At that point people were staring at me like I was crazy or something. We were at school and so, yeah a lot of people were their. Including our good friends' crush, Sabuku no Garra. "hey Garra. Can I ask you something?"

"what is it now?"

"have you ever heard of the Uchiha family?"

"Yes and it was a clan of the most powerful ninjas in Japan. But they were destroyed buy the oldest son, Itachi. And they also hold the Sharigan eye. Why do you want to know?"

" well I think you should read this then…" I say as I give him my papers.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!! YOU'RE THE LAST UCHIHA? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? ITACHI IS GOING TO KILL YOU! Man I feel sorry you. You have a murder for a brother. HA and an Emo!! HAHAAHAHAHA" he said walking away slowly, as he was doing that his girlfriend, Akatsuki. Akatsuki was the type of girl who would kill for anything and not get in trouble for it just because of her looks.

" how did those tow manage to get together? I mean look at him. He is the sex god of the world. I would die for him. Now look at her. The body that every girl wants. Big boobs, flat stomach, the perfect hair, nice dark skin, and the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. she uses the perfect amount of eyeliner to bring them out. Can you say PLAYBOY BUNNY."

" Yeah, but look at what all she does. She never let him do anything he wants to. What ever she wants, she gets no questions." Mizuki said watching the tow of them walk off, hand –in-hand. Just at that moment, Kari looked over and saw a group of girls all huddled around a table.

"hey, I wounder whats going on over thier? Oh wait, i think its that new guy, I cant remember his name though...his twin sister is here too now."

"Fudo...I knew he was comming, I got an e-mail from him a little bit ago..." I said getting pissed.

"Yeah and his sisters name is Kaede, right? He is so hot. I would do anything to get him alone." Kair said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Her mahoganoy eyes glilttered.

"well he's not into any of them gorls, hw only wants me. I cant believe he really came, he's so dumb thinking that I would ever go back to him." I had no expression on my face the entire time we were talking about him. Just at that time he came over and tryed to talk to me, but i didn't listen." I have NO intreast in you what so ever Fudo, just go away. I dont like you anymore after you tryed to kill me." i turned my back to him and started to walk away with the girls.

"NO ONE EVER WALKS AWAY FROM ME, THAT INCLUDES YOU ICHIGO!" he yelled at me while charging, the cops around tryed to get in but i tolsd them not too and that they'll just get hurt if they try. When he went to hit me, i dodged it and landed a round-house-kick to his stomch just giving me time to get away and to try to find Gaara for a little help.

well I hope that you all like it, its my first story on here, and I do exept flames, thay only help the writer sometimes is what I think, and if you wantme to add something, feel free to tell me, or if i should change something.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo Uchiha chapter 2

Ichigostrawberry

Mizuki beautiful moon

Uchiha paper fan

Akatsukidaybreak

Akiraintelligent

Kari greek for Pure

After an hour of not being able to find him, I gave up. I knew that as long ad Gaara was around, Fudo couldn't hurt me at all. Gaara and I were like brother and sister, without ahving o be nice to eachother a lot. We fought quite a bit, phisicaly so to speak and his girfriend HATED it.

When I got home from school, my "brothers" were sitting on the couch waiting to talk to me about the clan. I told them that I wasen't in the mood to talk so I just wne to my room and turned up my music too loud. I just wanted to be alone after the day's events. I tried to call my boyfriend, but he wasen't answering his phone, again. I hate it when he does that! Its like he doesn't want to talk to me, and it hurts me. I just want to go and cry, and thats what I did. I put my phone down and went over to my full size bad that was on the floor so it didn't make any squeekin noises, and just cryed. I hated being a lone so I went back down stairs to sit with my new family, tears still on my face which was now a dark shade of red.

"ichigo, whats wrong?" Sasuke asked kindaworried about me.

"it's nothing. I just had a bad day at school, thats all." I amswered him trying to act cheery. But that didn't last long, Itachi cought on real quick.

" No, something else is bothering you, no what is it." and he was right, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. So I just told them to come to school with me the next day. Shortly after, my phone rang, when I answered, my boyfriend was so fucking drunk it was ludicrous. After months of him telling me that he was a non-drinker. I was in such horror when he called in his condition, I didn't say a thing to him but it's over. "why did you do that? Why did you break up with him? We thought that you loved him?" Itachi said

"i do love him, but he said that he wasn't a drinker and he lied to me."

"sweet, so does that mean that you'll come bnack to japan with us?" Sasuke asked kinda eager to hear my response. "we cvan always with till you're out of school if you want to."

"no thats ok. I'll go this weekend." I answered him softly.

"great then tis settled. We leave sunday monring."


	3. message

Hey guys, it's just me ichigo, I was just going to tell you, don't be afraid to tell me that you think of it do far, I do accept flames, so go a head and give 'um I dont care, they might even helo me with my next story or chapter!


End file.
